C R A Z Y HaNgOvEr
by SuzukiDollChan
Summary: Sasuke is back! and Team 7 gets a mission to go through this portal, but when bandits attack, only Sasuke and Naruto get through tthe portal, what happens when the portal leads...to the real world, OUR world. Sasuke and Naruto start to explore this "new" realm, and will find out that having an epicly horrible hangover is not the only problem they will worry about...SASUNARU!


**A/N: **its Suzuki doll/ Suzuki kasami again, so this is a new story, and even though the title doesn't really match the first few chapters, it does have something to do with the story so bare with me, also I do not have a beta or whatever the hell that thing is called, so you are going to have to deal with the mistakes I made, now you can criticize but…I already know my weaknesses and I will try to fix then as possible as I can, so no flames, or flame criticism.

**Warning: no beta, **smex/lemon in later chapters, boyxboy or what I like to call SASUNARU. Lol, also some crazy things might happen in the further chapters.

**Chapter 1**

**Stuck~ 3**

"Since you two dumb heads won't get along, even after we caught your ass, Sasuke, we are going to give you two and team 7 a very important mission, that includes for you all to stay close and get along." Sasuke growled, he knew she was going to give them a stupid "work-it-out" job. Naruto pouted, it was the fifth time that day that Sasuke and him got yelled at, first it was Yamato, then Kakashi, and of course, Sakura. Sakura and Kakashi was standing in the back of the room listening intently, they had nothing to worry about, just Sasuke and Naruto, they have been fighting like dogs, after about a year when Sasuke came back from Madara's clutches.

"what is the mission Tsunade sama?" Sakura asked oh-so-sweetly which made Sasuke clinch his fist. She had gone back to being the same annoying girl she was in the beginning; always clinging onto Sasuke and ignoring Naruto, it kind of made Sasuke angry, Naruto promised Sakura he would get him back for her, he never broke that promise, but she turned into the same annoying bitch everyone knew, well Sasuke. "I am glad you asked Sakura, well, you see, in Konoha, there seems to be a mysterious portal, no one knows where that portal goes, except the Anbu, the Anbu accidently slipped through it and came back safely, they said something about the "reality of the real world." I have no idea what that means, so I am giving you guys an opportunity to jump through the portal, so far the portal has stayed open for nearly a month." Sasuke frowned, "so all we have to do is go through the portal, collect sample, then come back?" Tsunade nodded, "yes and also, I want you guys to investigate how the portal was created in the first place. Anbu right now are guarded around the portal to keep it safe just incase one of our ninja's go against orders."

After given instructions of where to go, Team 7 headed toward home to pack their equipments and bags and stuff. Naruto and Sasuke lived in the same place, for Naruto had the responsibility to watch Sasuke just in case Sasuke goes evil again and retraces his plans of destroying Konoha again.

Naruto was packing super fast, trying to get his ramen in his bag. Sasuke looked glared at him, "this is a mission dobe, not a vacation." Naruto pouted, "well you heard what the Anbu said! It was an amazing place, may be the people on the other side are just like us! May be they have lots of Ramen!" Naruto began to drool of his fantasy. Sasuke came over, irritation popping in his veins, "Naruto, baka!" he hit Naruto on the head creating a big lump, Naruto cried anime tears trying to rub the pain away. "are you forgetting its your fault we are going here in the first place, if you wouldn't have gotten so emotional and tried to blow me up with paper bombs we wouldn't be doing this right now." Naruto glared at him, "oh really, soooooorrrrrrry, for expressing my feelings! You made me angry, calling me a whimp, I'll have you know, I am on my way towards hokage!" Sasuke scoffed and walked away toward his kunai pouch that lay on the ground. "lets go dobe, we have a mission to do."

Arriving at the destination Tsunade told them, Team 7 huddled around. Kakashi cleared his throat, "alright guys, we are going into this portal, dispite everything every Anbu has said about the portal, we still have to remain careful, this portal could take us to another deminsion so keep your guard up." The three nodded seriously. Naruto started to walk forward first. Suddenly he heard a clinking sound to the ground, he looked down and saw a kunai with a paper bomb on it. he screeched and harshly jumped back as it exploded. Sakura and Sasuke could no longer spot Naruto for the dust was everywhere. "BANDITS!" Kakashi heard the Anbu close, he lifted up his head band to show his sharingan, "Sakura, Sasuke, go find Naruto and go to the portal! It's the quickest and safest place we can hide!" he jumped up and disappeared into the cloud of smoke. Sasuke put both of his hands together; his Mangekyo shined violently making him see everything. He spotted Naruto, fighting off the bandits. He started to run towards Naruto, Sakura was close by.

Sasuke Reached Naruto who had just recently thrown a kunai in a clone which burst. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "ah! Finally you got here! Geez, where have you been!" Sasuke growled at him, there was no time for them to fight now! Suddenly a blue chakra covered thin rope sprang out of nowhere and latched itself around Sasuke and Naruto's arms. Sasuke tried to pull it apart but he couldn't get it off. Naruto bit his lip as he tried to cut it with a kunai, it didn't work. They need Kakashi, only he could get that thing off of them. The Bandit who threw it came charging toward them. Sakura pushed the two into the portal accidently, as soon as she saw the two go through the portal, she gulped. The dust was coming clear and she had rapped up the fight she had with the bandit. She tied him up in the way. She could see all of the Anbu starting to pick up their unconscious victims. Kakashi ran over to her. "Where's Sasuke and Naruto?" she looked for the portal, she couldn't find it. She gulped again, "they went through the portal." Kakashi nodded, "where is it?" he said not a hint of worry in his voice. Sakura frowned, "it was right here!" she pointed to the empty spot. Kakashi's eyes widened, "shit! The portal closed!"

Naruto groaned in pain, he felt his head hit something concrete. But the good thing was, that he fell on a person, he hoped it was sakura. He heard another groan, but deeper voice, "yah Naruto get off me!" Sasuke yelled at him blushing. Naruto pouted, "why are you blushing-ohhh! Sorry!" Naruto was laying on top of Sasuke, like he was riding him or something. Their faces were almost touching. Naruto was about to get up but was tugged down by Sasuke. "OW! JEEZ!"

"SHHH!"

"W-what?"

"Where are we?"


End file.
